Michi  to you all
by HikariCaM
Summary: Hace no mucho tiempo, se encontraban: una Reina abrumada por sus lacayos y un Ás silencioso por su pasado , pero a la llegada de un Joker parloteando ser el mejor de todos, el caos tomó el control del lugar, y en Konoha Gakuen todo comenzó a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer**: _**Naruto no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes, son de Kishimoto sensei :3 , ni siquiera ciertas partes de la historia (dado que intenté escribir este fic basado en la Ova de Naruto Shippuden: Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den!).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

"_El viento aullaba como un lamento fantasmal a lo lejos provocando que el pasto se estremeciera moviéndose en variadas direcciones. Pasos lentos pero firmes se escuchaban nítidamente pisando el territorio que habían elegido para luchar una vez más._

_-Hmph…me impresiona que te hayas graduado._

_La primera figura rompió el hielo lanzando una frase sin interés para ninguno de los jóvenes. _

_-Que va, yo también estoy sorprendido,_

_Respondió con franqueza con una especie de documento en su mano derecha, el cual poco segundos de haber detenidos sus pasos, dejó que el feroz viento se lo dejase llevar sin más._

_-Han pasado dos años desde aquel día, y pensar que aún lo recuerdas…_

_-Je…no lo podré olvidar, porque es una promesa…entre tú…y yo… ¡Sasuke!._

_Añadió poder en su voz y en aquellas palabras llenas de seriedad que no eran capaces de acompañar su rostro, distinto al de su contrincante que dibujaba confianza e ironía por su sonrisa que muchas veces le era difícil mostrar._

_-¡Lo que empezamos aquél entonces, lo terminaremos aquí y ahora!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**_El estudiante transferido_**

El año escolar daba comienzo con la primera multitud de estudiantes inspeccionando las listas de los grupos reorganizados con la ayuda de todos los profesores incluyendo a la propia directora que a pesar de estar ocupada con su papeleo se tomó el tiempo necesario (con un poco de sake de por medio) para dedicarse a otras tareas de suma importancia para el instituto.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata! ¡Por aquí! –saludaba la chica rubia alzando su mano para que sus amigas la distinguiesen entre la avalancha de estudiantes.

Mientras, una hermosa brisa tocaba con suavidad las flores de cerezo que se desprendían y surcaban los cielos en la entrada.

-¡Me ha tocado con Sasuke kun!- los ojos azules de la chica brillaban provocando un sentimiento de felicidad y alegría mezclado con la típica desesperación de una fangirl..

-"Nos" ha tocado con Sasuke kun- aclaro la joven pelirrosa con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ja ja, ¿Qué acaso no era que ya no te interesaba Sasuke kun? –preguntó con un tono de insinuación.

-¡Claro que no! Solo tenía la necesidad de aclarártelo Ino puerca, porque se nota que te olvidaste de la humildad en tus vacaciones –desvió la mirada sonrojada para dirigirse a su otra amiga- ¿Cierto Hinata?

-Pero Sakura san en la última pijamada dijiste que querías decirle lo que sentí…

-¡AAAAY! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Creo que ya es tiempo de entrar! –alarmó nerviosa mirando ciegamente su reloj.

-Je je Sakurita tu nunca cambias, por cierto…-señala el último nombre de la lista- ¿Quién es él?

-Nunca he visto ese nombre…-mencionó Hinata con curiosidad.

-Da igual, tal vez sea alguien de otra clase que lo cambiaron a la nuestra –miró atentamente el nombre al igual que el apellido- pero ahora que lo dices no me suena para nada…

-Mmmm….-pensaban a la vez que no se les ocurría ninguna buena idea de quien podría ser ese chico misterioso al final de la lista.

Las clases se dieron por iniciadas con el sonido del primer timbre de entrada, cada alumno con ya algunos junto a su grupo de amigos, otros solitarios por su lado, buscando su salón correspondiente según la lista que habían revisado, cosa difícil ya que Konoha Gakuen además de ser uno de los institutos élites de Tokio, es uno de los más grandes por su gran proporción de salones y de estudiantes por supuesto.

-Así que es aquí…-miraba perplejo el gran edificio para luego dar sus primeros pensamientos sobre la impresión que le había dado el nuevo instituto- se nota que es un insti para ricachones…que decepción, je tendré que mostrarles lo genial que soy para hacerme respetar entre esa banda de niños de mami ¡Dattebayo!.

Se adentró por último el chico rubio con estilo de típico pandillero japonés. Sin que absolutamente nadie lo viese, pues si bien esa era la idea, de la directora Tsunade.

-Ha llegado- observaba desde su oficina entrar al nuevo estudiante con una sonrisa de satisfacción- espero que nada se complique con él aquí…-suspiró intentando relajarse.

-Todo irá bien Tsunade sama, ya nos tomamos todas las precauciones posibles –sonrió Shizune con intención de que su superiora no perdiese la calma que no era muy fácil de contener por demasiado tiempo.

-Eso espero Shizune…eso espero…

Por otra parte luego en el salón de clases, el profesor aún no había llegado y todos se encontraban conversando unos con otros como es de costumbre antes de en la sesión de "estudios infernales" comiencen.

-¡Waw esto es genial!

-Ya Ino, pareces sobreexcitada…-suspiró la chica calmada sentada en su lugar.

-Ino san está muy feliz –sonrió la pelinegro haciendo que la rubia se sintiera poderosa.

-Hinata, solo tú me entiendes –la tomo de las manos emocionada.

-¿Qué le ves de genial a los mismos chicos de siempre?, no te entiendo.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Es genial! Todos juntos, los de siempre, a esto si llamo un grupo de clase, además con Sasuke kun este año en verdad será de lo mejor- se sonrojo un poco con esto último al mirar al chico pálido de mirada seria.

-Buen punto pero, aunque lo digas así, no lo sé, siento como si este año no será como los demás –dijo por poco desviando también su mirada hacia el pelinegro haciendo que su corazón latiese más fuerte.

-¡Chicos ya todos a sus lugares!- apareció de la nada el profesor de extraño color de cabello- dejé mis libros en la dirección y de paso tuve que ayudar a Tsunade sama con el papeleo, luego fui a la biblioteca a guardarlos pero caí de la escalera para llegar a la enfermería y luego…

-Ya entendimos.

Respondieron secos por las aburridas excusas de su profesor de historia, dejándolo anonadado.

-Bueno…em…-nervioso se jalaba un poco el cuello de su camisa como si se sintiese sofocado pero sin dejar de sonreír amistosamente, soltando un poco de aire sin sentarse en su silla lo siguiente que dijo fue- la verdad es que…bueno será más fácil si primero lo presento, este año tendremos a un estudiante transferido, trátenlo bien, ayúdenlo en lo que puedan para adaptarse…-giró su mirada hacia la puerta- ya puedes pasar.

El silencio inundó profundamente la clase, cuchicheos se oían como mínimo pero casi inaudibles, principalmente por parte del trio de chicas que anteriormente se preguntaban quién sería aquel chico al final de la lista. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Será el próximo mister popularidad? ¿Será otro chico normal? ¿Será inteligente?, muchas de aquellas preguntas rápidamente serían resueltas de un solo golpe, pero a base de sus primeras expectativas.

Por sorpresa, la puerta fue abierta rápidamente, los chicos solo miraban con cautela como un chico de aspecto rebelde, para nada agradable entraba a su territorio, ya de a poco podían sentir un aura bastante extraña proviniendo de él, asumiendo que sería alguien poco de fiar; las chicas observaban con indiferencia, les parecía un chico como cualquier otro, pero al igual que los chicos sentían desconfianza, al fin y al cabo era un estudiante transferido, no era muy apuesto, no lucía inteligente, lo creían alguien raro y mucho de ello no llegaron a equivocarse.

El muchacho cruzando sus brazos, expresando una mirada desafiante, no miró fijamente a nadie, solo aguardaba la espera de que el profesor terminase de escribir su nombre.

-Muy bien, ya puedes presentarte…menciona tu apellido, nombre y aspiración-sonrió aliviado pero atento de lo que pasaría a continuación alejándose del "escenario".

Apenas escuchando las palabras de su sensei, sonrió vivazmente, mas alzando la voz dijo fuerte y claro.

-¡YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡Y MI ASPIRACIÓN ES SER EL SOUBAN DE TODO JAPÓN DATTEBAYO! –Señaló la pizarra donde se encontraba su nombre sonriente pensando- ¡Ush! ¡A que soy genial banda de críos!

Pero todo no resultó como lo esperaba, de otra forma le salió el tiro por la culata al oír los comentarios de sus nuevos compañeros.

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!- al parecer el concepto de ser humano había desaparecido de sus cerebros al oír a aquél extraterrestre completamente distinto a ellos.

-¿¡Cómo!

-¿¡Qué aspiración es esa!

-¿¡Qué rayos es un souban!

Aún incrédulos hacían preguntas que ni ellos pensaban formular al azar de tanta la sorpresa que les había causado el chico nuevo. Conversaban entre ellos a lo bajo para que no les escuchase, a pesar de que al rubio le era indiferente los pensamientos de unos "nenes bien" que solo piensan en ellos y en nadie más.

-I…idiotas...-susurró levantando una ceja, asqueado hasta que escuchó algo que lo irrito fuertemente.

-Qué tipo tan desagradable –permanecía con su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos entrelazadas, el joven Uchiha Sasuke.

-Teme…-severo, a medida que se acercaba al pupitre del chico su enojo aumentaba- acaso… ¿¡Quieres pelear… –a tal punto de alzarlo tomándolo de la camisa- …"Niño bonito!"

-¡DETENTE AHÍ!- milagrosamente alguien gritó desde el fondo, estando en el mismo pasillo que el rubio dispuesto a enfrentársele logrando que el chico detuviera el golpe que estaba a punto de asestarle al pelinegro- ¡No permitiré que golpees a alguien sin razón!

-¿¡Y quien eres! ¿¡La defensora de los hipócritas!- soltó al muchacho mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Soy la delegada de la clase y exijo un poco de respeto al menos hacia tus compañeros!- se acercaba al chico mientras le hervía la sangre.

-Idiota, respeto mi trasero, jaja Hime sama, das más miedo que una "tabla de planchar".

Golpe bajo, las palabras mágicas las había pronunciado, la persona menos indicada por así decirlo, todos se estremecieron del miedo, ya que ver a Sakura enojada era algo peor que ir a la oficina de la directora.

-Tu….tu…

Una "espléndida" cachetada se plantó en el rostro del idiota tan fuerte que hasta podía verse un poco de sangre. Eso sí que había dolido, pero tal vez lo siguiente sí que le iba a doler aún más.

-Definitivamente cuando te vi, me imaginaba un idiota…¡Y SI QUE LO ERES! –lo volvió a golpear por segunda vez consecutiva.

Pero Naruto no pudo defenderse, Kakashi sensei lo tenía bien sujeto para que no intentase nada.

-¡TÚ…TÚ…TÚ! ¡No me olvidaré de esto! –protestaba intentando soltarse del agarre del peligris.

-Ya…ya…ya...Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke a la oficina de la directora.

-¿¡QUEEEEÉ! –tanto el chico como la chica miraron a su superior indignados cosa que el al pelinegro no le dio mucha importancia.

Al final nada salió bien de esto, quien sabe, tal vez un poco de disciplina con Tsunade no les iría mal. Que va, menos mal que la historia recién comienza.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé, es muuuuyyyy corto, pero solo los primeros caps, luego serán más largos en cerio. De paso muchas gracias por leer :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

El Ás, el Joker y la Reina de Corazones

-Veamos que tenemos aquí…el ídolo de la escuela, la delegada del grupo y el estudiante transferido que paso a ser el nuevo busca problemas ¿Me equivoco en algo?- preguntó al final sentada en su amplio sillón observando atentamente al trio.

-…

Ni una palabra salía de sus bocas, dos de los tres se miraban con odio y desaprobación, más el restante con sus ojos entreabiertos y sus manos en los bolsillos, intentaba imaginarse que no estaba en la misma habitación con el tipo más desagradable que había conocido hasta ahora y la chica más entrometida de la historia, pero olvidarse de la existencia de esta última, era tarea más fácil que deshacerse del neandertal que estaba a su lado.

-Zorra – la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Imbécil- susurró para que Tsunade no la escuchara.

-Perra.

-Estúpido.

-Pelo chicle.

-Ricitos de oro –podían verse chispas saliendo de sus ojos con intenciones de estrangulación.

-Que pesados…-suspiró- ¿Ya puedo irme?

-¡Tú te callas que estamos en este embrollo por tu culpa! – dijo rabioso mostrando sus dientes afilados a lo que al mismo tiempo levantaba su puño.

-Hmph…en todo caso la culpa es tuya por tu estúpido temperamento de cavernícola…-le dedicó una despreciable sonrisa.

-¡Teme!-iba a darle un buen golpe pero velozmente el muchacho lo atrapó firme como si le hubiesen tirado una pelota de beisbol- tú…maldito bastardo…

-¿Qué no pueden si quiera controlarse? – Preguntó Sakura con sus brazos cruzados- bonita forma de conocerse…

-Cierra el pico entrometida- pronunciaron en seco los dos chicos estando el rubio tomando de la camisa al pelinegro y este a él.

-I…idiotas…-desvió la mirada ruborizada.

-Basta de tonterías, ¡somos muy estrictos en cuanto a las reglas! –dijo dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio calmando a las bestias dejándolos como cachorritos.

-Ha… ¡Hai!

-Tss…tienen suerte de que esté de humor porque si no ya estarían firmando unos papeles de suspensión…olvidaré esto como es el primer día, pero si algo similar vuelve a suceder por más simple que sea tendrán su castigo correspondiente.

-¡Gracias Tsunade sama! –Sonrió agradecida para luego girarse con el ceño fruncido hacia sus compañeros- ¡Ustedes también!

-Muchas gracias…-dijeron sutilmente sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro.

A poco se pudo escuchar el timbre del receso, a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que estaban discutiendo por tonterías. Una vez después de haber salido de la dirección, cada quien se decidió por ir por un camino distinto, cosa que se haría casualmente muy común, Sasuke por su lado, como el lobo solitario, Naruto decidido en recorrer la escuela y Sakura dirigiéndose a ver Ino.

-¡Espera! –Dijo el rubio deteniendo al pelinegro tanto como a Sakura- esto no quedará así –lo señaló en seco- ¡No sé cuándo! ¡No sé dónde! ¡Pero te daré te daré tu merecido! ¡Sasuke!

-Uchiha Sasuke para ti…no tengo tiempo para meterme en problemas con la reina del drama y el payaso nuevo de Konoha- les dio la espalda para continuar caminando.

-¡TÚ TEME! ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES PAYASO! – se decidía a cambiar sus planes y a seguirlo pero la pelirrosa lo de tubo únicamente tomándolo de la mano dejándolo tieso como una estatua, girándose hacia ella robóticamente- ¿Q-qué su-sucede? –al sentir su tacto se sonrojó casi automáticamente.

-Ya deja de meterte en problemas, no es que me importes en lo absoluto, pero como tu sempai al menos por estos primeros días no puedo permitir que te metas en problemas en especial con Sasuke kun, a él le sobran los problemas… –lo miraba un poco más calmada al contrario del rubio que lo hacía sentir nervioso- ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Su-suéltame! –Se deshizo del agarre de su compañera- no me pasa nada –desvió su mirada rascándose un poco su nariz aún ruborizado- no te necesito.

-Como quieras…-se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¿¡No se supone que eres mi sempai! ¿No me vas a convencer? –pregunto sorprendido esperando una respuesta rápida.

-No me pienso arrastrar por ti, después de todo soy la Reina –añadió con indiferencia marchándose- y tú no más que un payaso que ni sabe dónde está parado –pensó por último al darle una última mirada.

-Hmph, vete a hacer la tinta -dijo a lo bajo.

-¡TE HE OÍDO IDIOTA! –sin importar nada se dio a perseguirlo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDA!.

Siendo así como gato persiguiendo al ratón continuaron así casi todo el receso hasta llegar al salón de clases, les tocaba matemática.

-Uff…esto eso fue peor que entrenar con ese anciano pervertido…-pensó sofocado por la corrida, haciendo lo posible por recobrar todo el aire que había perdido escapando de Sakura.

-Maldito…idiota…-lucía igual que él.

-Vamos entren de una vez –ordenó el joven maestro de cabellos atados mientras los dos muy cansados entraban a la vez.

-Disculpe el retraso Iruka sensei –dijeron los dos haciendo que luego de haber dicho esto se miraran una vez más de mala manera.

-Se supone que eres un transferido, ¿Cómo conoces a Iruka sensei?

-No te interesa entrometida –sonrió arrogantemente dándole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-No me toques maleducado –pisó el pie del chico haciendo que echase un alarido que a su suerte no fue tan alto.

-¡GRRRR!-gruñían como las bestias que parecían asustando a casi medio alumnado presente.

-Dije que ¡A SUS ASIENTOS! –pareciera que en sus ojos hubiesen llamas y que el demonio dentro del sensei hubiera despertado.

-¡SI SEÑOR! –se sentaron a la orden sin chistar al instante de sentir tal escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas.

-Muy bien para los que no me conocen…-revisa con la mirada todos los rostros del salón- bueno parece que todos son conocidos míos pero siempre hay un olvidadizo, tranquilos con las vacaciones todo pasa jajaja.

-….

Reía el "simpático" sensei intentando calmar la tensión un poco y de paso hacer la clase más ágil. Pero todos solo lo miraban atentamente como quien mira el televisor sin haber ningún canal al aire. Un poco decepcionado se sentó en su escritorio y sin dejar caer su ánimo continuó.

-Como decía…soy Umino Iruka y seré su profesor de matemáticas –señaló la pizarra con su nombre escrito en ella- y como se ve que tienen unas gran ganas de explotarse el cráneo, será mejor que saquen sus libros y copien todos los ejercicios de la página 235.

-Ah… ¡Iruka sensei!

Naruto como era de esperarse, al menos por parte de Iruka se quedó sentado mirando hacia la ventana tal vez dejando "volar" su imaginación, pensando en cómo le había ido en su primer día por ahora, o recordando algunos sucesos de suma importancia los cuales eran la parte de la razón por la cual lo habían transferido al nuevo instituto. Se tocó con suavidad sus mejillas aún un poco rojas por los golpes de la chica, pero a su suerte apenas se notaban.

-Sí que golpea fuerte para ser una chica –observaba como levantaba la mano, como se expresaba, y a la vez que la miraba perplejo recordaba la misma chica que le enseñó el instituto mediante una súper corrida de vida o muerte- hmm…si…definitivamente, debe tener una doble personalidad…

-¿Hablas de Sakura? –preguntó un chico a su lado distinguido por su cabello atado igual que el sensei y un piercing en la oreja.

-Y tú eres…-lo miró desconfiado.

-Je perdón por colarme en tu conversación con la ventana, soy Shikamaru, pero puedes decirme Shika…waaa…-bostezó un poco con su cabeza encima de su pupitre como si fuese una almohada bastante incómoda.

-Soy Naruto pero puedes llamarme Naruto –mencionó sarcástico- esto sí que es aburrido.

-Sería más aburrido si no te hubiera dicho nada ¿No crees?...-cerró los ojos.

-Oye…no te duermas…-también cerró los ojos despacio apoyando su cabeza en la ventana.

-Baka tú también te estás durmiendo…

Afortunados de que Iruka comenzara a escribir en la pizarra volvieron a abrir los ojos para continuar su "conversación". Se miraron entre si adormecidos.

-Esa chica…en verdad es así de, ya sabes…

-¿Temperamental? Bueno no del todo, la rabieta se le vino cuando te dirigiste a su "Romeo" –hablaba del Uchiha que estaba en lo suyo atento a la clase como casi todos los demás.

-¿Qué no se llama Sasuke? –preguntó bastante inocente para ser verdad.

-…Tomaré tu pregunta como un chiste…-suspiró incrédulo de su estupidez.

-Como digas, por cierto ella dijo que era algo así como la "Reina" ¿Qué quiso decir?

-No quizo decir nada en especial, te dijo lo que era, bien para que te sea más fácil, te hablaré en términos de póker, si el instituto fuera una baraja de póker, ella sería la "Reina de corazones", como la chica más lista de todo el insti, dentro de la sección de las chicas claro está, convirtiéndose a la vez en la chica más codiciada por casi el 83% de los chicos.

-Jaja pues menos mal que estoy dentro del grupo de…-sin que Shikamaru lo mirase empieza a contar con los restar con los dedos.

-Dentro del 17%...

-¡Oye que casi lo lograba! –Reprochó desilusionado- y ¿Qué hay de ese idiota?

-Si lo dices por Sasuke, pues mmm…él…-lo mira un poco pensativo- él sería el As.

-¿El As? Pero el As… ¿No es la carta con menos valor? -interesado recordaba una partida de practica con cierto "anciano" peliblanco.

-Se nota que a primera vista miras pero no ves…es cierto, el As es la carta con el menor valor del juego, pero al mismo tiempo es una carta poderosa si se le junta con otras cartas para formar un juego, casi vital por así decirlo que solo con mucha suerte puede tocarte alguna de ellas –giró su mirada hacia la pizarra- es el estudiante más sobresaliente del insti, la carta vital que cada instituto de élite como el nuestro tiene.

-Hmph…me da envidia…-frunció el ceño un poco también girando si vista hacia el frente.

-Tranquilo colega, ya te asignamos una carta –sonrió a medias.

-¡De veras! ¿¡Cuál! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! –ladraba como cachorrito pidiendo su comida.

-"El Joker".

-¿¡Eh! ¡Pero si esa carta no se usa casi nunca!

-Por eso mismo, por ahora no eres más que un Joker, "El loco salvaje que no sirve para nada", bueno eso fue lo que se les paso por la cabeza cuando te conocieron.

-Me odio…-se golpeó la cabeza contra el pupitre- ¡Auch!

Por otro lado mirando a lo lejos en la entrada del Instituto.

-Ese bastardo…ni te creas por haberte cambiado de instituto te vas a salir con la tuya…Uzumaki Naruto…-sonría confiado un hombre gordo con vestimenta de estudiante y peinado pasado de moda- ¿Verdad colegas?

-¡SI JEFE!

Parece que Naruto tendrá una buena sorpresa de bienvenida al final del día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

DeclaracIOn de guerra: ¡Todos contra uno!

Entre sueños el chico esperaba que las horas de estudios pasaran con rapidez ya que no era cosa que le interesase mucho, aunque de vez en cuanto intentaba prestar algo de atención, pero teniendo la ventana a su lado le sería muy difícil no tentarse a dejarse atrapar por otros pensamientos.

Suertudo, sin que se diese cuenta al estar "en su mundo" escuchó el timbre final que anunciaba el fin de jornada y la salida de los alumnos. Guardó todo lo que tenía sobre su pupitre y tranquilamente luego de que el profesor dijese que podrían marcharse fue el primero en salir del aula seguido de otros de sus compañeros que aguardaban cierta "distancia" del muchacho, tal vez por repulsión, o tal vez por miedo, solo ellos lo sabían.

-¡Sakura!– se reunieron tanto Ino como Hinata en el pupitre de la pelirrosa- ¿Al final que sucedió?

-La directora nos salvó la vida porque era el primer día, pero si no fuese así aunque sea una pequeñez ya estaríamos firmando la libreta de sanciones –suspiró recordando aquella situación bastante comprometedora.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero yo preguntaba que pasa entre ustedes dos ja ja –insinuaba de manera graciosa.

-Si te refieres a ese idiota, pues nada, solo intentaba enseñarle cómo comportarse, porque así como actúa no va a llegar a ningún lado –respondió un poco ruborizada, frunciendo el ceño y con sus brazos cruzados.

-Je je Sakura sí que eres una metiche…-rió a lo bajo para que su amiga no se enojara.

-Ino san…-susurró- es su deber como delegada, no tiene nada de malo –continuó en voz baja.

-Mira mira, para mí que es pura excusa y le interesa ese rebelde –contestó comenzando a cuchichear irritando a la pobre Sakura.

-Ne ¿¡De qué rayos están hablando!

-¡Nada, nada! –dijeron al unísono.

Poco después salieron del instituto despreocupadas conversando en el camino como realmente fue el primer día más raro para Sakura. Como resumiendo casi es castigada por el chico más tonto del mundo. Y también como concluyó que ese mismo rubio rebelde se había convertido en el chico que más odiaba en el instituto y que haría lo que fuera para no verle la cara más de 3 días a la semana.

-Es tan…tan…odioso, maleducado, estúpido, molesto, me da hasta dolores de cabeza pensar en ese idiota…-tocaba su frente con su mano.

-¿Es tan así? Aunque ahora que lo dices podría creerte ¡por tratar de herir a mi Sasuke kun! –decía "enojada" con sus ojos hechos llamas.

-Ne…estás obsesionada con ese tipo…-frunció el ceño mirando a la rubia.

-Como si no te gustara, que tantas veces decías que querías decirle lo que sientes y…

-¡Urusai! –le tapó la boca para que no hablase "demasiado"- ¿Oye dónde está Hinata?

-Hmph, que buena eres para cambiar de tema –tomo aire y luego de soltarlo respondió- nuestra tierna Hinata dijo que Kiba le tenía que preguntar algo importante a solas, ¿¡Crees que le pedirá una cita! Jijiji –la golpeaba con su codo imaginándose buenas escenas para una novela.

-Tal vez sí, creo que Kiba le gusta Hinata desde el jardín de niños, jaja pobre del tonto que le tire los galgos.

-Cierto Kiba es muy celoso aunque si fuese el presidente del consejo, ahí sí creo que se guardaría sus celos.

-Son primos, no pueden tener nada ¿Estás leyendo Twilight u otras tonterías otra vez?

-¡No la escuches Edward! ¡No la escuches! –abrazaba el libro como si fuese un oso de peluche de manera infantil.

-Dios…recuérdame decirle a tu madre que revise tu librero…-forzó una sonrisa para calmar sus nervios- volviendo a Hinata…me compadezco de ella, no quisiera estar en un trio como ese.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Sakurita que nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar de hoy en adelante después de todo tienes a más de la mitad de los chicos del insti tras de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Je como si alguien se pudiese enamorar de mí.

Ya acercándose a la salida al mismo tiempo que la chica mencionó aquellas palabras repletas de ironía.

-¡ACHÚ! –estornudó tan fuerte que esta unos pájaros que estaban en un árbol echaron a volar en un santiamén- sniff…alguien debe estar hablando de el gran Naruto sama…sniff –se refregaba la nariz continuando su camino hasta que un grito bastante molesto lo hizo perder la compostura- ¿¡Pero qué!

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES MALDITO!

Pareciera que tuviera un altavoz incorporado en su garganta aquel extraño estudiante.

-Omae…estoy en frente de ti imbécil…-dijo con el dedo menique en su oreja

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡YA ME DI CUENTA PATÁN! –Señalaba con su dedo índice al muchacho que no comprendía ni un poco lo que estaba pasando- ¿¡Creías que por solo haberte cambiado de instituto te escaparías de mis garras!

-…-no dijo absolutamente nada hasta preguntar lo siguiente- ¿Quién eres?

Un silencio inundó al área, tanto para aquel grupo de delincuentes juveniles como también para todo el alumnado que presenciaba la situación en la que se veía involucrado el chico nuevo. Quedaron hechos rocas por tal pregunta, dejando por así decirlo "mal parado" a su contrincante si es que así podía llamarse a tal "desconocido".

-¡BAKAYARO! ¿¡QUE RAYOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA!

-Ya…ya…cierra el hocico, te vendría bien unas mentas fuertes…chico sí que tienes mal aliento –se taba la nariz- ve a gritarle a un sordo, tengo cosas que hacer y si no puedo llegar tarde.

Asqueado y con los demás sorprendidos tanto como el jefe hizo el intento de pasar entre el grupo y seguir su camino pero le fue imposible, el "joven" lo detuvo dándole un golpe en el rostro al rubio, girando el rostro hacia la dirección del golpe saliendo un hilo de sangre de su labio. Bastante irónico tras la acción, se limpió su sangre con el pulgar, se alejó unos pasos fingiendo estar mareado por el golpe. Tiró su mochila al suelo y puso una de sus manos en su bolsillo y otra dentro de la gabardina negra como si fuese a sacar algo en especial.

-Te dije que no estorbaras el paso…-susurró sonriente perturbando a su atacante que por poco tubo una sensación de miedo por tal sonrisa.

-Je, no serás tan cobarde de sacar una navaja ¿No? –dijo nervioso dando un paso atrás mientras el rubio poco a poco iba sacando algo que tal vez le ayudaría a acelerar el encuentro y llegar rápido a su destino.

Sakura e Ino aun charlando mientras se encaminaban a la salida escucharon varios anuncios de sus compañeros y amigos sobre que el chico nuevo estaba a punto de entablar una pelea con el líder de los delincuentes juveniles del otro instituto. Se miraron entre si extrañadas, hasta que luego de pasados 5 segundos cayeron en la idea de quien se trataba el supuesto chico nuevo.

-Sakura ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga anonadada.

-No Ino, rezo todos los días para no pensar igual que tu –mintió con sus ojos mediamente cerrados hasta que se abrieron ampliamente cuando su amiga la jaló para que la siguiese-¿¡Eh! ¿¡A donde me llevas!

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Debe ser interesante! ¡Como en las películas de Yakuzas! –le brillaban los ojos animada.

-También le diré a la señora Yamanaka que queme esos DVD…-pensó como consuelo.

También fuera de la multitud, la tercera joven del trio, Hinata y el chico más veloz del instituto, Inuzuka Kiba, se encontraban por alguna razón en silencio, ella esperando a que él le dijese algo, y él buscando las palabras correctas para no meter la pata con la primera propuesta que se le había ocurrido.

-Kiba kun, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –preguntó finalmente ya que notó como de alguna manera su amigo comenzó a sudar.

-Yo…yo…pues…quería saber…quería saber si…-tragó saliva y desvió su mirada como si estuviese avergonzado por lo siguiente que fuese a mencionar- quisieras salir conmi...

-Kiba… –apareció de la nada un chico de lentes obscuros.

-¡Waaa!- se asustó de la impresión- ¿¡Qué quieres Shino! ¿¡Quieres matarme! ¡No aparezcas de esa manera! –se sostenía el corazón como si este fuese a escaparse de su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Shino kun? –preguntó sorprendida al ver al chico.

-El chico nuevo…Uzumaki Naruto, está teniendo una riña…-gira su rostro en dirección a la entrada donde podía verse una gran reunión de alumnos.

-¿Ese idiota con pinta de delincuente? –se rascaba su cabeza como si tuviese pulgas...

-¡Naruto kun! –se alejó de los chicos un poco para ir a ver que sucedía pero no tan cerca de sus demás compañeros.

-¡Hinata espe…!- se resignó a un puro suspiro para mostrarle una mirada de desprecio a su colega- …Shino te odio.

-Kiba…no seas tan…antisocial…

-¡PERO SI EL ANTISOCIAL ERES TÚ BAKA! –añadió desconcertado.

Dejaron espacio en el patio entre Naruto y el jefe de la pandilla y sus aliados. El chico aún no sacaba lo que traía debajo de la gabardina, tal vez con intención de poner más nervioso de lo que estaba a su adversario, el cual pensaba que lo que traía debajo era una navaja, pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente traía entre manos el rubio rebelde?

-… ¿Me estás jodiendo?...-observó aguantándose un poco como los demás las ganas de reír- ¿¡Yo- Yos! –Pensó para dejar salir una gran carcajada- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Luego miró a sus secuaces que aún estaban inmóviles- ustedes también idiotas.

-¡Jajajajaja! –rieron más por obligación que por otra cosa.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras… ¿Cómo te llamas? – entrelazaba sus "armas" formando una telaraña en sus dedos.

-Bastardo, je al parecer cambiarte a un instituto de inútiles te ha caído muy mal, por eso te dejaré que me des el primer golpe ¡Jajaja! –cruzó sus brazos y con la frente en alto espero el ataque.

-Tranquilo no te decepcionare…

Sonrió confiado empezando a darles fuertes golpes unos seguidos de otros con sus tres Yo- Yos en el rostro y en el abdomen. A lo que mágicamente volaron por los aires escapando de sus manos. Quedando sus ojos como platos mirando como caían en el suelo, supuestamente no se esperaba que sucediese lo siguiente, o ¿Tal vez si?

-Es un…-la rubia miraba levantando la ceja izquierda.

-Idiota…-agregó Sakura exactamente igual que su amiga.

Palabras similares se escuchaban en la multitud, lo creían un completo tonto, nuevamente lo reconocieron como el payaso nuevo, y sin querer ver la masacre que le esperaba algunos se retiraron, pero otros permanecieron intactos ya que tal vez al detestar a Naruto no les caería para nada mal que le diesen una paliza de bienvenida. Mas, esos deseos no fueron conseguidos por algo extraño que pasó sin que absolutamente nadie se diese cuenta.

-Una mosca golpea mejor que tu bastardo…¡TERMINO EL TIEMPO, AHORA TE DAREMOS TU REGALO DE BIENVENIDA!

-Ne no dije que habría terminado –levanto su puño a la altura de su pecho que sostenía las cuerdas de los Yo- Yos

Todos con sus puños levantados corrieron hacia Naruto lo más veloz que pudieron sin dudar por un segundo pero en un solo instante se detuvieron como si algo les hubiese atado los pies. Si, exactamente, las cuerdas de los Yo- Yos estaban tendidas alrededor de los delincuentes.

-¿¡NANI…!-por más que quisieran no podían moverse ni un poco.

-No sé quién eres pero ya he perdido la paciencia, por tus tonterías me meteré en problemas –jaló las cuerdas y terminaron todos indefensos en el suelo- pidan sus últimos deseos pequeños –golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¡OMAE! ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ NO TE SALDRÁS CON…!- para que dejase de gritar tomo una bola de papel de su mochila y se la encestó en la boca- ¡Mphh! ¡MMMPHHH!

-Espero que te sepan bien mis garabatos de la clase de Física, ahora sentirás un gran dolor ¡Jajaja!

Puñetazo, tras patada seguida de más puñetazos de los dejó totalmente noqueados, con sus ojos desorbitados, sin la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Todos se llenaron de miedo al presenciar tal pelea aunque fuese corta, por lo que demostró de lo que era capaz de hacer el estudiante transferido, mencionaban cosas a lo bajo, como por qué ejemplo que no había que sacarle el ojo de encima, que sería un gran problema de hoy en adelante, o que deberían pensar algo lo más rápido posible para deshacerse de él.

Tomó su mochila a su espalda y pisando las espaldas de cada uno de sus contrincantes es el primero en salir fuera pero la voz de uno de los subordinados lo detuvo con unas palabras pero sin mirar atrás solo escuchó lo que quería decir.

-Maldito…esto no se quedará así…tigre de ojos rojos…-se desvaneció apretando sus dientes.

-El tigre de ojos rojos…no fue el que los derrotó esta vez…ratas –pensó retomando su camino.

Ino y Sakura se arrepintieron por un momento lo que habían mencionado, observaron cómo su compañero se iba de la escena. La pelirrosa lucía preocupada, preguntándose por qué alguien como él lo transfirieron a un instituto como este, pero esa respuesta solo el chico podría contestarla. Pero por otra parte la había impresionado totalmente, haciendo que su corazón saltase un poco sin saber la razón.

-Sakura.

-…

-¡Sakura! –trató de que su amiga reaccionara.

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó dudosa un poco volviendo a la realidad.

- ¡A que te impresionó un poco! –sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la chica se ruborizada.

-¡Claro que no! –Negó mirando el suelo- ¡Sasuke kun, o Kiba, o Neji les hubiera dado una paliza en menos tiempo de lo que él lo hizo! –La tomó de la mano para jalarla hacia la salida tal como lo hizo ella al principio- vamos, ya quiero llegar a casa.

-Ja ja, te sonrojaste.

-No es cierto, creo que solo tengo fiebre.

-Vamos, ¿No sentiste nada? –dijo riendo pícaramente.

-Si quieres saber, miedo, miedo de que ese idiota complique las cosas.

-Lo que digas…-suspiró desanimada- rayos esta chica tiene menos romanticismo que una lechuga- frunció el ceño luego de su pensamiento.

Regresando con Hinata, Kiba y Shino. La chica sintió un terremoto de sentimientos que invadieron su corazón por aquel chico rebelde que parecía que solo venía a buscar problemas. Shino indiferente se dedicó a mirar como su amigo echaba a rabiar como un perro cuando le sacan su hueso.

-Ese despreciable mocoso…-apretaba sus puños enfurecido- creyéndose el rey del mundo acaparando toda la atención…

-Yo creo…-los dos se voltearon hacia ella que rápidamente se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- …yo creo que es genial…

-Hinata…-susurró sin comprender como a su "amiga" podría pensar que un tipo tan idiota como él podría ser genial- …la próxima vez que se aproxime a mí, tenlo por seguro que lo destrozaré, nadie me roba el protagonismo ¡Hmph! -le dijo a su amigo a un volumen adecuado para que la chica no escuchase sus palabras.

A lo lejos sentado en la cima del muro, con una vista espléndida de todo lo que había pasado, se mantuvo serio, distante, no le causaba importancia algún todo ello, desvió su mirada cerrando sus ojos negros.

-Hmph…

Pronto, unos días después del incidente, Naruto tuvo la suerte de llegar pronto un poco antes de que el timbre sonara, todos los chicos de la entrada le abrieron paso, pasando él entre medio, como si fuese un pasillo. Escuchaba muchas cosas que mencionaban de él pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo pero en cuanto a las miradas que sus compañeros les daban le hacía estremecerse. No era el primer día que esto pasaba desde el incidente, sentía como si ya lo hubiese vivido, como si ya hubiese sentido el desprecio y el odio que expresaban esas miradas.

-Suficiente, ¡Esto terminará aquí!

Pensó decidido, bloqueando la entrada a los estudiantes en el mismo momento que el timbre anunció el ingreso a las aulas.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a este idiota! –preguntó un chico enojado por la acción del rubio.

-¡Salte de ahí estúpido! ¡Nosotros si queremos entrar a clases! –dijo otro perturbado.

-¡CALLENSE IMBÉCILES! ¡ME HE CANSADO DE USTEDES! -Todos se miraron entre sí sin comprender nada de lo que el rubio se estaba refiriendo- ¡TODOS LOS INÚTILES DE AQUÍ DEN UN PASO AL FRENTE Y PELEEN CONMIGO!

-¿¡EH!

Como siempre el temperamento de Naruto, hace que todo cambie en menos de un segundo. ¿Podrá el chico salirse con la suya y demostrarles a sus compañeros de lo que está hecho? ¿O será la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos se deshagan de esa "peste amarilla"?.


End file.
